Corruption
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: (Set in the Madness Returns ending.) Murdering your fiend isn't the best kind of revenge. Corruption is. Contaminating a pure mind could be the worst crime of all. Contains Femdom.


_**Alice: Madness returns**_

_**(Seeing as how I played through this game, I decided to give this fic a challenge. Besides, who doesn't love the look of Hysteria Alice? So I hope you enjoy this!)**_

_**(Edit 1.2 2/21/13 Fixed some obvious spelling. Changed the ending yet again.)**_

___**Corruption**_

Hate. Loathing. Self fueled revenge. All these thoughts and more invaded the mind of Alice Liddell. She stood there with her blue Wonderland dress on as she stared up at her opponent.

Angus Bumby, the man that caused her to wander deep back into the recesses of Wonderland. He stood in front of her rubbing his fist on his chest. "Please dear girl. You really think the police will believe a crazed 19 year old girl? Preposterous! I dare say, go home and leave me be." He said dimly and eyed the pale skinned girl.

"Leave you be you say? What an ignorant thing for a man of your standards should say.." Alice walked towards him slowly and pulled the hilt of her Vorpal Blade out. "You raped my sister...Burned my house...Destroyed my sanity...But.." She pulled the whole thing out and pointed it at his chin. "You will NOT destroy me." She said lowly.

Bumbly gulped and stepped back slightly. "Girl...What are you doing with that?" He eyed the blood stained blade up and down.

"The hell's it matter to you?" She licked the sharp edges of it. "An accident."

"I do pardon?" Bumbly asked.

"We'll make it look like an accident!" Alice said, running the blade down to his neck. "Pushed into a train! Stabbed to death by thine own hand! Tired of living, Decided to end my life!" Alice started rambling to him. "We'll make it look like an accident! Or rather, I'll make it look like an accident because you won't be able to talk will ya Angus?" She stabbed it into him slightly.

"Ouch! Girl! Have you gone mad?!" Angus backed up until he was standing on the edge of the tracks. Oh how e cursed that the train station was empty.

"Yes. Completely insane. But I'm going to avenge my family, my sanity, and my sister. So shut up, Or you die.."

"Alice my dear, you think just killing me is going to "Avenge your things"?" He made air quotes. "It's obviously going to takes years of- erk!" He words were stopped short as Alice thrust her blade deep. Deep into the shoulder of the old man. A clean stab was made. So clean that the blade could easily slice through another shoulder's worth of skin. Oh how the blade stabbed deep.

"I'm sorry Doctor. Years of what?" Alice asked as she stood on her tippy toes and whispered into his ears. "Wanna try again?"

Angus stood there as Alice slowly, slowly removed the blade from his bleeding shoulder. "You're not gonna get away with this atrocity!" Angus covered his shoulder. "I'll have you committed faster than you can say-." Angus stopped his sentence when Alice brandished her blade again and shoved it against his lips. "Ah ah ah Doctor...One more word and this little guy is going down your throat. Your throat! Can you imagine the pain! The torment of having a freaking blade in your throat! Oh my word..." Alice giggled.

"No..I mean I-!"

Alice shushed him again. "Sh sh..That'd be a word..." She tapped the pointed end of her blade against his lips. We're going for a little trip. Into YOUR childhood." Alice reached into her pocket pulling out a small vial of white powder.

"What do you mean by that?" Angus said as he watched Alice pop the cap off of the small tube.

"Haha you'll see...My Wonderland of sorts.. The area of my mind you've corrupted. You'll see how much of my mind you can take..All the memories of you that could be corrupted." She slid the blade inside his mouth, lifted his upper lip and quickly poured the whitish powder into his mouth.

"Ack cough cough!" Angus stood there shaking as the power, now turning to dust, invaded his insides. It dried up as Alice stepped backwards. "I'm going to corrupt whatever innocent mind you have left! Comeuppance at it's finest! You're going to join me! Be by my side in the dark vanishing crevices of my mind! Doctor Angus...Slip quietly! Quietly into a peaceful sleep! Only us remain here! Only us will know what'll happen." Alice smiled and watched the Doctor's coughing fit get worse.

"You won't get away with this girl! I'll have you...you...imprisoned!" Angus said and dropped to his knees. "What is this vile concoction?!"

"Shut up. And go to sleep." Alice said, licking her knife stained with this man's blood.

"Curses...I can't..I won't die here...You'll have people looking for me if I do!"

Alice smirked. I'm not going to kill you...In fact." Alice shoved the man to the side before straddling his stomach. "I'm going to keep you."

"What...What do you mean by..."

"Shh shhh..." Alice tapped her blade on his lips.

"Damn you girl..." Angus said as his view of the white skinned girl faded from his view.

"Huh?! Where am I?" A young short haired boy woke up. He looked around and saw a beautiful landscape of green mountains and trees in the distance. He looked to his left and noticed a river of clear crystal water flowing gently across what looked like a layer of rocks underneath. "A river...?" the boy questioned himself as he rose off the ground. The small boy had on a small white t-shirt with a button up design. He donned a black vest over it along with small beige pants and black lace up shoes. True attire for a gentleman even if he was just a boy. All in all, he couldn't have looked older than 10 or 11.

"Why yes that's a river. A fine clear crystal river that flows gently down a green mountain."

The boy turned around and watched as a figure approached him. "Huh? A girl?" The boy said. She had long black hair with penetrating green eyes. She had on a long blue dress with an apron going over it. She also had long black boots on covering what looked like black and grey stockings. She looked..weird..But at the same time..Beautiful. "W-who're you?"

"I'm Alice of course..And you must be Angus Bumbly I pressume?" Alice asked the young man.

"Y-yes I am...W-what is this place?" He asked. His knees were shaking slightly at the sight of the tall woman.

"Why this place is called Wonderland! A place where one's wishes may come true. It's a magical place place that one could truly enjoy to the fullest extent of their heart." She said softly. "I'm Alice! And what may I call you young man?"

"Bumby! It's what my parents call me." He said before turning back around "It's...so beautiful.." Bumby said. He turned around and walked up to the shore of the river. A glorious place indeed. He looked down into the flowing blue river. "How'd I get here? I remember going to sleep in my room..and then...waking up here? Where's momma and daddy?" The young Bumby said as he watched the river of blue flow off into the distance and down a steep incline.

"I brought you here of course." Alice followed the young boy up to the surface. "Unreal isn't it? How a simple state of liquid can flow so gracefully." she turned to the boy. "But no that's not the reason I brought you here."

Bumby looked up at her. "Ma'am? Where's my mom and dad? I have to show them this place!" He didn't notice Alice right beside him.

"Oh please, there will be time for that later. I brought you here...so that we can play." Alice gripped his shoulders.

"Play?" He asked as Alice slowly pushed him down carefully.

"Yes..play." She pushed him onto him onto his back and sat upright on his stomach.

"Like what?" Bumby asked. The sight of her emerald eyes in the golden sun made his mouth hang open.

"A game where you be quiet and I..." Alice cupped leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Pleasure you with my body..Against your will of course." She smirked before saying, "A gift from me to you, but don't take it as a sign of kindness." She kissed his cheek and licked it.

"Oh..But." He stopped when he further inspected her attire. He could see the dark circles around her eyes. And...And was that blood staining her dress? Oh by the gods...This couldn't be right. "Miss? There's blood on you.." He said meekly as she assaulted his face.

"I know.. It's blood from other people." She smiled.

Bumby stared at it in confusion. Surely women of her age didn't have blood on them normally? That can't be right..."Excuse me..I must be going miss.." Bumby said. The sight of the beautiful scenery combined with this odd looking woman scared him a little.

"No..I don't think so. I think we should stay here and talk! And do other things.." Alice said sitting upright on him once more. She rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek, causing him to shiver slightly

"No really...my mom and dad must be getting worried about me, maybe I should go back and see if they're ok.." He said trying to slide out from under her.

"I said no. You're not going anywhere.." Alice said a little louder holding the boy shoulders to the ground.

"No really..I need to go!" Bumby said struggling against her hands.

"And I said no!"

Bumby struggled harder against her grip. "N-No! Really I do!" He started moving his legs back and forth. "Mommy! H-help someone!" He said not fully aware of the impending danger.

"No one is going to help you here! I said I wanted to play with you!" Alice said.

"I don't wanna play! Noo!" He started kicking his legs feeling tears pool into his eyes.

"Well I do! So shut up!" Alice closed her legs together, ceasing his kicking legs.

"No no no!" Bumby said shaking his head back and forth.

"If you don't stop screaming..." She trailed off.

"No no nooooo!" He could feel the snot flowing from his nose.

"Fine. I told you to stop moving, but maybe this'll make you change your mind!" Alice pushed him down harder into the ground before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Bumby watched as the once beautiful land around him sank into a deep grey. The rushing river that was once graceful and peaceful stopped with a dark grey tint to it. Everything...was grey. Then he looked up, and held in a frightening scream.

The figure of Alice had now changed. Her long black hair was now barely going past her shoulders. Her long beautiful blue dress was now a white one She even had additional blood splattered on it as well as a bullet hole in her chest. He looked up at her face, and finally let out that scream. Her beautiful emerald eyes were now a deep dark red. Tears of blood streamed down her face as a blade of silver and red appeared before his eyes. She covered his mouth and waved her knife around. "Tsk tsk! I never said you could scream. You'll be doing plenty of screaming later..." She said, her voice sounding slightly distorted.

"Ahhh! You're a monster! I wanna go home! Mommy! Daddy! Ahhh!" Bumby said shaking his head under her red hand.

She whipped her blade forward and poked him in the chin with it. "Ahh ah ah! One more word out of you young man, and I'll have to punish you. You won't like that would you?" She smiled, her teeth red as she did so.

"NoI don't.."

"So will you be good?" She asked.

"Yes! I'll...I'll be good..." He said in between sniffles.

"Take off your shirt boy." Alice said grinning while running her knife back and forth over his neck.

"I-I want my daddy..." He said whimpering as Alice released his other shoulder. He immediately began to work on his black vest and shirt, quickly getting them off as to not upset her. He unbuttoned his shirt and watched as Alice nodded.

"Good..good." She smiled and caressed his chin with her bloodied hand. "Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you...yet." She smiled and touched her lips to his. Bumby clenched his toes as the taste of her saliva and blood mixed together invaded his taste buds. He lied there limp as she ravished his mouth with her blood red tongue. She ran it over everything. His teeth, his gums, and wrestled and pinned his tongue down. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally released her lock on his lips, leaving a slight trail of red blood between them. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked.

"I wanna go home..." He shut his eyes and let more tears escape from his eyes.

"Alice shook her head. "Nope! You won't leave until we finish our game." She said and proceeded to lick his chin. "You'll know when I'm done. The transformation will then be complete..." She whispered into his ear. She put her hands on the ground beside him and licked his neck. "My tongue feels good doesn't it?" A trail of blood was left on his skin as she nibbled on his collarbone. "In this world...you're mine." She said into his neck.

"I..I didn't do anything wrong though." He whispered.

"You did..." She led her tongue down to his chest and trailed a circle with it around his right nipple. "Why, they seem most stiff don't they?" She took his small nipple into her mouth and bit down softly on it.

"N-no..don't do that..it feels weird.." The little boy said struggling slightly against her weight.

Alice ignored him and continued to lick his nipple. She ran her tongue over it, around it, and even pressed into it. She could feel it, the taste of his skin was getting to her. She accidentally bit down onto it, harder this time.

"O-Ouch! Stop! Ahh there's blood on me! Wh-why?!" Bumby asked shaking in fear.

"Never. And it's ok..There'll be more later." Alice said. She led her tongue down to his waist and stopped. "Your pants boy. Remove them."

"I-I don't want to.." He said.

Almost instantly, Alice looked up at him and closed in his face almost quicker than a speeding bullet. "If you don't take off your pants, that river of blue over there? It's gonna be a river of red. With YOUR red. Got it? Take off your pants NOW." She growled.

Bumby looked her square in her red eyes and let his crying turn to quiet sobbing. Her pale white face quietly reprimanded him to take no risks. With his hands shaking, he fumbled around with his pants buckle before setting them free. He pulled them down to his knees and quickly retreated his hands back to his chest, avoiding her menacing gaze.

"Good boy.." She rustled her hand in his hair, coating it with blood. "You just lay there and let your friend take care of you.." She pulled his boxers down to his knees with his pants and stared at his semi small erection.

"You..You're scary..I don't want to be your friend..." Bumby said between sniffles.

"Oh? And why may that be?" She gripped his member with her blood stained hands.

"Eek!" He yelped. You..You're all white like a ghost...you're bleeding tears...You're like a horror monster or something!" He held his breath when she squeezed again on his member.

"You say I look like a monster...but yet your penis is hard to the touch. Why is that Bumby? Are you saying this monster, is making you feel good?" She licked the tip of it, waiting for an answer.

"I-I dunno!" He shivered at the touch of her warmth.

"No matter. I shall tend to it as I see fit." Alice said before taking the head of it into her mouth.

"No stop! Don't eat my penis! It's dirty!" He said. With his hands free, he attempted to push Alice's head away. Nonetheless, she grabbed them and pushed him back to the ground.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna eat it. I'm gonna take it into my mouth and ravish it." She said while restraining his hands. She grunted, trying to hold him down, before saying, "That's no good Bumby..Can't have you moving around!" She said. She took him into her mouth once more, and began sucking on it like a piece of toffee.

"No..No don't.." He said closing his eyes. He felt as if this whole thing was a horrifying nightmare. "Don't..Dont eat it.." He lied there crying some more.

Alice however, ignored him. She ran her tongue over it. Using her other hand, she squeezed his balls slightly while she poked at his head with her tongue.

"No..Ah..Stop.." Bumby said letting out a groan. It felt, sick, disgusting, and weird..but yet..It felt sorta..Good? No it couldn't have been.

She increased the suction of her mouth, sucking harder and harder while Bumby let out moans of pleasure. "I'm gonna pee..Please stop! No..Stop sucking on it..."He said as a feeling of pleasure began to fill his stomach. "I'm feeling sick! Get off of it! I gotta use the bathroom!" He squirmed and wiggled under her. After another agonizing minute he let it out, his orgasm that is. "Noo!" His stomach arched upwards. Alice's eyes dimmed as she took it. His white fluid shot up into her mouth and into her throat. She closed her eyes before swallowing his substance. She cleaned off his penis of the remaining semen and straddled it.

"What was that?" Bumby asked panting.

"You came. In my mouth to be exact."

"Came? What's that?"

"Don't worry about it." She shifted the white panties that were covering her pussy. "We're gonna have even more fun."

"I..I don't wanna..I wanna go home..." Bumby said as she watched her start to lift her dress.

"We'll go home later. Just not now." She lifted her dress fully and smiled as she ran her hand over her pale white pussy. She dipped her finger slightly into herself, letting a thin trail of blood followed her finger..

"Wha-...What is that?" Bumby watched in horror as blood seeped out of her pussy.

"My mouth. The one that's gonna eat you." She smirked evilly and rubbed her small blood stained slit. She chuckled and sat back down in front of his small erection and playfully rubbed her crotch on his chest. "It's gonna feel really good."

"N-No..Please...I don't wanna be eaten." Bumby quivered as her vagina left warm blood on his waist.

"Oh yes. This mouth is gonna eat you! It's gonna massage you before swallowing you." She rose up and aligned her crotch over his. "It won't hurt I promise."

"No no please! Please don't eat my- ahh!" His begs of mercy were cut short when Alice dropped down onto him. He watched in terror as his penis separated her walls and invaded her insides. The feeling of soft flesh crushing him sent shivers up his spine.

"Look look! I swallowed your penis! It's inside me now. And I'm chewing on it too." She said mockingly. She grinned and took him to his hilt, rising up and down slowly, getting clear moans through his tears.

Bumbly bit his lip as her wetness covered his member. "It..It's hot! And..And tight! Take...take it out!" He exhaled deeply as her warm insides smothered him. Her warmth smothered his penis from base to tip, already bringing him close to climax. It felt like it was sinking into warm, soft jelly. He held it in however, and unconsciously reached up for her stomach, but she grabbed his hands once more and entangled her fingers with them.

"No no! Not now! This feels very good. This feels good for you too doesn't it?" Alice reached down and rubbed her clit with her index finger. "Am I right?" A slight blush appeared over her cheeks. She certainly was tight. She felt a light red liquid flow from herself and down his small shaft.

Bumby, realizing that escape was near impossible, relaxed as she bounced up and down on him slowly. "Ahh..It..It..It feels so weird. It almost hurts.." He sighed as her blood red eyes pierced his. He bit his lip to endure the pleasure and slight pain as erotic sounds mixed with the sounds of the flowing river. Alice noticed this and started grinding her hips back and forth on him. She looked at him with a triumphant look on her face as she violated him. He had no way to stop her.

"I know! Look at you...We just started and you're already groaning so much. My pussy is of high quality little one.." She said breaking the speechless silence. "Are you humiliated? It's pointless to endure.."

Bumby managed to look up and witnessed blood covering his cock as it stabbed in and out of her. That didn't seem right. "What..What is that...? What's happening?" Bumby asked as the feelings of pleasure invaded more of his mind.

"Our proof of unity. I'm infusing some of my magic into you. So when we finish, nothing but blood will be the fluid that leaves your body. Sweat, tears...Everything." Alice said gripping his hands harder as the sound of their love making became more audible.

Bumby froze. "So...When I cry or spit, it'll be blood?"

"Some thing like that. Oh what am I saying? It'll be exactly like that." Alice smiled.

Suddenly, his resistance came back. "No! No no no I don't want that! Please don't do this! Help! Help somebody!" Bumby started crying again.

Alice sighed aloud and kissed him to shut him up. "It's ok It's ok! Look! It's already starting. Notice your tears yet?" She licked his cheek once more, and showed off his liquid..

Bumby looked around in horror as the present tears he had shed...Were now a bright shade of red. Oh what a terrifying sight. "Ahhh no no no no no! Ahh.." Bumby shook his head and started kicking and moaning as Alice started bouncing on him fast and faster.

"Yes yes child! Once you cum in me that's it! All your fluids will be bloody! As well as your thoughts!" She yelled and squeezed his hands ever so harder.

"No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna pee blood! Please stop! Ahh! Mommy! Daddy! Help! I didn't do anything!" Bumby cried harder while struggling harder and harder. He couldn't, and wouldn't, be able to break her hold on him. So when Alice remembered this, she smiled.

"You're gonna cum soon. Do it. This mouth will swallow all of it. It'll turn all of you..into a bloody nightmare." She flashed him a smile with her blood covered teeth.

"Please oh god! I'm only 10! I'm sorry! I didn't do anything wrong! I said I was sorry!" He started sobbing tears of bloody red as she bounced faster and faster on him. His hyperventilating gasps mixed with his moans.

"Oh but you did! You hurt so many children and corrupted so many kids. Turning so many of them into prostitutes. You almost got me though." Ashe leaned down to his face and licked his ear before whispering, "When I finish, fearing me will be the least of your worries. Or hell, I'll make you downright fear me AND women in general." She said.

"I don't know what any of those words mean! I didn't do anything! I don't even know you! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Bumby shouted louder and louder repeating himself.

"Cum! Cum now! Fill me with your red pee!" She squeezed her insides together. Completely covering every single inch of his penis with her blood stained walls.

"Nooooo!" Bumby yelled as his orgasm shot up into her. Think bursts of blood red semen shot up into her.

"Yes! Release it into me!" Alice bit her lip as more of his hot liquid shot up into her. "Yes! Pour your bloody red semen into me! Fill me with the proof of your defeat!"

"Ahhh!" His screams died out as Alice licked her lips seductively. He looked up in terror into her sharp red eyes as spikes of pleasure permitted his orgasm to leave him. After seconds of bliss, his orgasm finished, and he lied there in peaceful bliss.

"You enjoyed it yes?" Alice asked breathing slightly heavy herself..

"I'm..I didn't..You forced me to.." Bumby watched in horror as his liquid seeped out of her vagina.

"I didn't force you to orgasm now did I?" Alice questioned him.

"Well..No.." Bumbly sighed.

Alice rose up and dipped her finger inside herself. "Look. Do you see this child? Quite a mess you've made of me..It's no matter...I'll swallow it all up." She showed off his red semen before licking it. "We're gonna have loads of fun here. Forever..and forever..."

Bumby softly cried to himself. "I'm sorry..I..I" He whimpered softly between his heavy gasps. The tears leaving him ever so faster that the grass below him was painted red.

Alice smiled before crawling on top of him.

"Oh yes child...You've done quite a bit of evil deeds in your future." She kissed his reddened lips. "But we're gonna fix that. I'll make sure you don't do anymore evil towards women in your life."

"I promise! I promise I'll leave girls alone! Forever! I promise!" Bumby said.

"I know...because when we finish our session...You'll never wanna see another girl in your life. She tilted her head and smiled before saying, "Sleep...Sleep. Because when you wake up, round 2 will commence." She flashed him a bittersweet smile while rustling his hair.

"I..I don't want this..." He muttered to himself lowly.

"Oh I know I know you don't...Here.." Alice said before letting out another bloodcurdling scream.

Bumby covered his ears as he watched the color flow back into everything. The river that was once grey now returned to it's normal shade of crystal blue. The trees and grass that were dull now shined with a bright green. Bumby gasped as the bloody image of Alice evaporated. Her skin tone and appearance changed back to her long blue dress with her bloody apron covering the front of her. He breathed a sigh of relief and stopped his never ending tears as Alice's emerald eye's shone once more.

"There. Am I so scary as to frighten you into your state of bloody tears?" Alice asked him with her normal voice taking over.

Bumby nodded his head and kept his eyes closed as Alice leaned in towards his head once more. "N-No..but...but I still want to leave."

"And I'll let you! Seeing as how you don't need any sleep, I guess round 2 will commence then. What so you?" Alice leaned up and positioned herself over him. "I'll be gentler this time."

Bumby shook his head slightly side to side. He didn't feel like crying, he started to get a headache, "No please Alice..I'm tired.." He said weakly. He could feel his balls hurting and his muscles becoming stiff. Another round would no doubt, make him sore for another day. He wanted to push her off, get away from this nightmare, but he quickly realized it would've been pointless.

"Ah ah ah! What'd I say about making you learn!" Alice lowered herself to his head. She penetrated her walls with the tip of it, causing him to gasp lowly. "We're gonna have sex. Then do it again. And again! And again!" She taunted him

"I'm..I'm sorry...I won't hurt another girl...I won't even talk to them!" Bumby said.

"I know. I know. But for me, let's try this alright? Here." She gripped the ground around his stomach as he entered her slowly. Bumby gasped and he felt his eyes roll back as the returning pressure of her insides assaulted him once more.

"Ahh..S-stop..." He moaned as the weight of her normal body pressed against his crotch. It wasn't as tight as last time, but it still felt so weird to him. He tensed his muscles as she moved her hips on him in a quick circle.

"No Bumby.." She let out a slight groan and leaned down towards his face. "Kiss me." She licked her lips and opened them slightly.

He did as he was told and slightly kissed her lips, slightly moaning into her as he did so.

"Your penis is twitching inside of me...I'll suck out your semen once more.." She said as she wrestled his tongue with her own. She tightened her insides immediately after her last sentence, causing him to gasp louder than last time.

"Ahh... It's..It's... Get..Get off of me.." He struggled to finish his sentence. It became difficult however since his breathing got heavier with each attempt.

"I can't do that." She responded back. "It's wonderful right?" Alice smirked as she continued her moderate pace of bouncing. She let out a soft sigh before grabbing her own breast. "My oh my Bumby...Making me touch myself during this. This was your plan all along wasn't it?" She squeezed herself slightly.

"Ahh N-no.." He sighed as he felt a second orgasm rise through him.

Alice let out another soft moan before raising her right eyebrow. "Oh? Is that why you're about to cum again I see? So soon little one? I can feel you twitching more inside me.."

Bumby shook his head. "N-No..It just...feels so weird.." He squirmed slightly under her. He was correct however, he could feel every little bump and crevice inside of her pounding and massaging his dick. It certainly wasn't harmful, but it wasn't all pleasure either. It felt almost like a bunch of tiny tongues coating his with wetness. "Please..Please get up for a second.." He said, sensing an uncomfortable feeling rise in his stomach. It felt similar to what one would feel when they were worried or scared.

Alice tilted her head. "Oh? Why?"

"I'm..I'm gonna cum again..." He looked to the side of her embarrassed.

"Go ahead boy. Cum red inside me once more." She said, not forgetting his insides were corrupted.

"I can't! What about my...my.." He tried to finish stating that his semen was still red.

"Nonsense." She pressed his shoulders into the ground once more. "Cum in me again..Coat my pink insides with your red." She said in a lewd tone.

"I...I..." Bumby turned his head and bit his lip as a second, less powerful, orgasm shot up into her. Alice formed an evil grin on her face as a slight shiver ran its way down her back. She sighed in content as more of his essence shot up into her. More slight streams of bright red left her groin as it seeped down his dick and down his legs. She looked down at him and smiled.

"There..That wasn't so bad was it?" She said with her heartbeat calming back down.

"Bumby shook his head. "N-No...But.." He trailed off as his muscles relaxed even further.

"Shhh..I have another idea.." Alice stood up and stretched her arms upwards. "We're gonna go for a round 3."

Bumby went wide-eyed and immediately tried to scoot backwards on his back. "R-round 3..?" He shook at the thought. "N-No Alice..I'm too tired.." He had to get away from this crazed woman!

Alice chuckled and planted her black lollita boot square beside his limp penis. "Nah ah ah Bumby.. I'm not satisfied yet.." She said softly before stretching her arms to her sides and grasping the air.

"But..But i'm scared.." His movement was halted when she planted her foot on him.

"And that's ok! Here just watch." Alice said as a swarm of butterflies flew and surrounded her. In a flash, her blue and white dress had disappeared. Bumby watched as a light aqua silked dress covered her. The trims of her would be blue dress, were now a bright red. Her black and grey leggings disappeared along with her boots. The part of her chest area turned into a clam shaped covering. The parts covering her stomach and back were now covered with shining red pieces of shell like pieces. They matched the shining line of lights on her shoulder. That and, Bumby looked around her, and notices a tail like string coming from the back of her dress. He alos couldn't help but tilt his head at the sight of the skeleton fish head at the bow of her dress. And, was that a glowing eye at the end of it? The sight of it made his uneasy feeling come back in his stomach. "Ahh what is..?"

Alice sat down in front of him and smiled. "Why this? This is the outfit I had obtained upon visiting the Depths. Why? Does it appeal to your senses?"

"No I just.." He continued to look up at the sky panting.

"Don't lie to me Bumby. What shall we do with your little guy right here?" She sat in an indian style stance and touched his penis with her right foot. "Should I touch it like this?"

Bumby gasped softly at her touch. "N-no..not again..No..." He was successful in escaping her grasp however, He managed to escape her foot and crawl back slightly. His strength still elude him though, as he was limited to a couple inches a second.

Alice easily caught up to him though and pinned his shoulders down. "Or, I could have you screw my pussy until you faint." She looked him dead in the eyes as she fingered herself. "I can go for a lot longer than you can boy. And this time.." her mouth morphed into a sadistic smile, "We're gonna go until you pass out. And even when you do.. I'll still fuck you..."

Bumby bit his lip and shook his head. "N-no...anything but that.."

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good boy. Now sit there, we're gonna try something new." She turned around and touched his penis with her foot once more. "Does it feel good when I touch you like this?" She asked.

Bumby sighed and said, "N-not really.." He was lying though, her soft skin pushing into him caused him to tense up. Oh goodness no.

"It doesn't?" She questioned. So you won't get hard in the slightest if I do..this!" She held his hands down and wrapped both of her feet around the tip of his penis with her back facing him.

"Ahh! N-no!" The feeling of her soft feet broke through his resistance. Instantly he could feel his exhausted member rise up a painful third time. "N-No way.."

Alice giggled. "You perverted boy. Getting turned on by my feet? Fine. I shall service you.." She started fiddling with it. She rubbed the sides of them up and down his tip, getting soft moans from him..

"Ahh stop...your feet.." He moaned. The soft tingling of them..it felt like 2 small fingers tickling him...it felt good.

"Are very nice aren't they? I had to travel a lot in this world to find the truth ya know..." She grinned and instead started massaging his whole penis. Up and down, she brought her feet. His veins bulging caused her to squeeze on him tighter and tighter. "I can't believe this is what get's you off; a scary woman's feet? Haha.."

"No! They just feel so good..." Bumby said unconsciously.

Alice gasped aloud freezing her feet. "So you finally admit it? No matter. A third ejaculation wouldn't be impossible no?" She watched his member sway back and forth between her feet slightly in fascination.

"N-No please...I don't think I can handle a third..." he begged her uselessly. Oh what good did it to to beg? She didn't listen the first 3 times he tried.

"Nonsense, here, will this help? Hah!" She instead started rubbing her feet forward and back against him, getting louder moans from the boys lips.

"Ahhh..ahh stop!" The feelings of pleasure increasing with each pass of her feet.

"No! You're gonna cum again so soon? Do it! Dirty my feet with your bloody seed!" She taunted.

"I..I can't help it! Too good...Ahh!" Bumby clenched his stomach trying to stop the third orgasm from escaping him. He quickly lost that battle though, and grunted through gritted teeth as a third weaker orgasm left him.

"Haha! Third time's the charm!" Alice said in delight as semen coated the blood stained grass below him. Some of it however, landed on her feet, causing her to chuckle. "Haha, dirtying my feet with your seed. You're one horny little boy aren't you?"

Bumby could feel slight tears run down his face as his vision dimmed. That third orgasm seemed to have taken the rest of his remaining strength. As the view of Alice's black hair seemed to fade, his eyes closed as he felt Alice run her tongue over his wet and sticky shaft.

(End chapter one!)


End file.
